Stolen Hearts
by excuse.my.muse
Summary: It was only fair, afterall he did steal my heart." Sequel to Oblivious Agendas. Read OA first or won't make sense.


Snuggling in deeper into her husband's chest Serena felt herself become sleepier as the night wore on

Snuggling in deeper into her husband's chest Serena felt herself become sleepier as the night wore on. Today was their fifth wedding anniversary and they were celebrating it with their friends. After so many years of struggling, losing each other to death and other forces they finally beat the odds. All of their families now knew of their midnight activities and now accepted it as apart of the past. They, of course, hadn't been thrilled to hear that their daughters had been running around Tokyo in scandalously mini skirts. Ok, maybe their dads hadn't been thrilled about that solely, but somehow to them it paled in comparison to the fact that their darling daughters/granddaughters had been jumping the roof tops to Tokyo. But luckily the girls' mothers had just been grateful that their daughters had come out of it alive. (Ok maybe not **ALWAYS** alive, but they weren't really that stupid as to tell their mothers that they had died a few…dozen times. Also certain princesses refrained from telling their mothers that they had put their lives on the line because a certain queen had made it necessary for them to do so.)

Back on topic, Serena wearily opened her eyes to watch her friends as they laughed together over topics of the past. Andrew had learned about their secret a few weeks after their families had been told. Serena's younger brother had accidently let it slip at his birthday party, or so he says, Serena vehemently argues that he just wanted to tell someone badly, but knew that his parents were the ultimate shield against The Sailor Moon.

Since he had learned Andrew had begun to make it a ritual to make tux related jokes for hours until Darien had snapped. It seems Serena, in her anger, had forgotten to tell Darien what Andrew had discovered. Needless to say Andrew doesn't buy roses anymore. What needs to be said however is that he completely disregards that it has anything to do with the four steel tipped roses that somehow landed in between his fingers one night.

Andrew had since become Tokyo's inside scoop on the Sailor Scouts. Sales at the arcade had vastly improved that Andrew began to consider buying more parts of the block to expand it. All in all, their secret had come out relatively well to the ones they loved and cherished most. Of course now it had become a running bet amongst the girls what would happen to each of each other's husband after the secret came out. Darien held the money because the girls constantly argued about how if one girl was designated to hold it; nothing would happen when she got married. Of course Serena didn't take part in the betting. She didn't want to give away that she already knew the men her friends were to wed. She wanted some semblance of romance for her friend's future, even if it did mean she had to let them have broken hearts every now and again.

The girls each married off, and strangely the majority of their husbands were doctors of some sort. Only Raye's husband, Jason, was odd as he was a social worker.

But here they stood, or sat (depends on how you want to look at it) in the Shields' place of residence, talking about how they all came together. And that's where our storybegins.

"…and then he sat on my-umphh!"

"Amy, sweetheart, I'd appreciate it if you didn't give my closest friends the ability to blackmail me because they also happen to have this strange affinity for making me squirm." Zach, Amy's husband, said as he put his large hand over her mouth.

"Fine, but you do realize the girls are going to know sooner or later anyways right?" Amy said smiling innocently, but with a knowing twist. It was true; nothing was kept a secret in their little group for long. If your spouse wanted to tell, it would be told, to everyone. It was hard to keep secrets in their group, to the girls it was fun, and for the guys…well it was less than fun.

"You know what story I really want to hear? How Serena and Darien got together?" Andrew said his arm around Rita, his wife, taking a quick sip of his beer before putting it back down.

"Actually I'd really like to know too Darien. From what I've heard you had a letter you wanted to give a certain Meatball head," the speaker (Jason) was promptly hit on the head with a pillow by said sleepy Meatball head, but continued to speak anyways, "What ever happened to the letter?"

"Yeah Darien, after three weeks I…" Andrew stopped realizing his mistake and went silent trying to finish the sentence in his mind that wouldn't incriminate himself. A pregnant Serena wasn't someone you wanted to piss off.

"Three weeks after what?" asked Darien perplexed, as he sat up. This, of course, annoyed his wife who had made a nice pillow on his chest. So to fix this, a sleepy, or rather cranky, Serena pulled her husband back down and proceeded to nuzzle back in for her nap.

"Ummmmmm, nothing I was mixing you up with someone else I know."

"You gave other people that stupid advice? Geez, Drew, I know you suck at relationships, but don't pass the curse on," Darien said with little bite in his voice. As he spoke a soft smile marred his face at his wife's actions.

"Hey it worked didn't it? You and Serena got together in the end!"

Darien chuckled. "Truthfully? I never was able to work up the nerve. One day after a fight, about seven months after you told me to try writing it down in my agenda, she just, well, jumped me. We've been inseparable ever since." Darien finished, clearly in a nostalgic state.

"Wow…" Nathan said in an awed voice. "I never knew sweet little Serena could be like that."

Darien laughed at this comment. "Well, I'll have you know her being pregnant isn't really my fault. She's incredibly feisty in … Oomph!"

"Sweetheart," came a dangerously sugary sweet voice from Darien's chest. "Be quiet or that "feistiness could become your downfall."

An audible gulp would have been heard had their friends not been laughing too loud. But amongst all the laughter a beeping sound could be heard. Darien, after spitting out the lollipop Serena had jabbed into his mouth, recognized it as his beeper.

"Hey could one of you pass that over here?"

"Is it the hospital?" asked Lita.

"Yeah, unfortunately it looks like one of my patients had a seizure. I need to get down there. Sweetheart?" Darien lightly tapped his wife's shoulder.

"Hmmmmm," Serena buried deeper into Darien's chest.

"Come on sweetie, please?"

"Fine, but don't be surprised if the bedroom door is locked when you get home tonight," Serena said sourly as she propped herself up back into a sitting position.

"Idle threats sweetheart, you and I know it. Bye guys! Thanks for coming," Darien said as he closed the door.

A few hours later the couples were getting up to leave. But before the all left Andrew poised Serena a question.

"So Darien never gave you the letter? Do you guys know what happened to it?"

"Andrew just drop it," Rita said as she put on her coat. "He just can't seem to let this go Serena so I'm just going to push him out of here."

"No, it's ok. Actually the answer is yes and no for both questions, Andrew."

"What? How can that be? If he gave it to you, how come he said he didn't?"

Serena started laughing. "Because I stole it. I figured it was fair, since he did, after all, steal my heart."


End file.
